<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HPSS】在死亡的尽头与你相见 by Becauselove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947744">【HPSS】在死亡的尽头与你相见</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove'>Becauselove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HPSS】在死亡的尽头与你相见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离霍格沃兹保卫战已经过了五个月了。在这期间发生了很多事情，包括了霍格沃兹的重建，为死去的英雄建立墓碑，举行丧礼以及审判那些食死徒。当中包括了马尔福一家，西弗勒斯·斯内普。</p><p>　　当所有人因这次的战争死去的时候，他这个最不该活下来的人却活下来了。多么讽刺啊！</p><p>　　尽管有救世主作为证人，但是西弗勒斯还是被判入阿兹卡班三年，罪名，杀害本世纪最伟大的白巫师——阿不思·邓布利多。</p><p>　　的确，这是一个无法否认的事实。许多曾受过邓布利多的教导，帮助或者自幼听邓布利多的故事长大的人自然对西弗勒斯恨之入骨，他们觉得三年这个期限太少了。像他这样的人应该关个无限期，永生永世不可出阿兹卡班或者应该接受摄魂怪之吻。</p><p>　　阿兹卡班，关压罪恶之人的地方，至于待遇如何自然可想而知了。在阿兹卡班最后一间潮湿的牢房内关押着一个长发及肩，颈项上有一道丑陋的疤痕，瘦如尸骨的男人——西弗勒斯·斯内普。他双目空洞地看着墙壁，仿佛没有听见牢房之外那人说的话，那些一字一句都像针一样刺进他的心的话。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，我要和金妮结婚了。对于我们的曾经，我很抱歉。”说完哈利就走了，只剩西弗勒斯一人独自发呆。</p><p>　　结婚吗？哈利，你终于厌烦我这个黑巫师了吗？就像莉莉当年毅然决然地不与我这个黑巫师为伍一样。西弗勒斯有些沮丧地想，或许还有一点无助。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯将自己缩在角落，肩膀微微颤抖，隐约传来一些哭泣的声音。不知过了多久，西弗勒斯抬起了头，嘴角上扬，手上缓缓地汇聚着魔力，同时他的嘴唇蠕动，没有人知道他是否在说话，他脚下的魔法阵的颜色越发妖艳，美丽。</p><p>　　接着，红光一闪而过，牢房里已经没有生人的气息了。那个高傲的魔药大师死了，临时之前他透过牢房的天窗看到天上挂着的皎月，他笑了，异常地灿烂。</p><p>　　今天的月亮，好像你第一次为我庆祝生日的时候那一天的月亮啊，Harry。再见了，哈利。我会在死亡的尽头与你相见。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯死亡的消息在隔日便在出现在预言家报上一个不起眼的版页。但这个消息还是被许多了疯传了。</p><p>　　格里莫广场12号，哈利看着手中的预言家报震惊不已。</p><p>　　西弗自杀了？为什么？为什么？西弗告诉我为什么!</p><p>　　他笑了，笑得很疯狂。他拿起了那根战胜伏地魔的魔杖，念出了那一句就算是对付伏地魔他也没念出来的咒语——阿瓦达索命!</p><p>　　等着我，我来了，西弗。我会在死亡的尽头与你相见。</p><p>      世人皆传：救世主死了，承受不住痛苦失去；那个叛徒死了，为罪偿还。</p><p>        没有人知道，在那代表着死亡的火车站台上，一对恋人正在热吻，十指相扣的手，象征着他们不会再次分离，而在这里没有人会以言语中伤他们。</p><p>        我等到你了，Harry.</p><p>        谢谢你等我，Sev.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>